


Amethyst and Steven: The Love That Trancends The Doors Of Inanity

by Carliro



Series: Amethyst And Steven [3]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst and Steven go to a fancy restaurant, and find out their true feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst and Steven: The Love That Trancends The Doors Of Inanity

Amethyst and Steven decide once againt to experiment the earthly delights of the carnal sensations. They are devouring foie gras at a fancy retaurant, burping loudly and being inconsiderate to the other guests.

 

"Hmm this shit's good!" says the purple midget woman of violet lactations with much pleasure in her bossoms.

 

"I know, right? I knew we had to eat here at some point!"

 

"Excuse me but you're going to have to leave!" said a woman behid them, she was a prep.

 

Amethyst takes immense dislike to this abominatory interruption of pleasure so offered, so she takes out her whips and lassos it at the devil old lady. The whips grabs her neck and pulls off her spine, making the woman paraplegic and bleed to death, whilst her uncontrolled bowels expell torrents of putrid black poop. The other guests are horrorfied at this display of whimsical carnicery, so they scream and run away, trampling themselves to death on the way out.

 

"Good, now we are alone...." says the Steven erotically.

 

Amethyst blushes her purple cheeks in an ocean of lavender. She does not know what to do: Steven is like a brother to her.... or a nephew.... doing it with him would be incest! But her heart of ultraviolet radiation cannot stop at here, her feelings are deep and as purple as a roman emperor's robes before the lacerated carcinomas of a lover so detested. Her blood boils, bubbles in extrications of the feelings so denied, she cannot hold it anymore, like a keetle cannot hold the power of the bubbles of water so fiery. She grabs Steven's face and kisses him passionately like a medieval witch kissing the devil's arsehole, tasting his wonderous saliva of gengivitis and putrid uncleansed gums.

 

"Steve.... I... I love you!" says the Amethyst gem of conflicted emotions and passions so expressed.

 

Steve smiles, and it's his turn to kiss her.

 

"I love you too Amethyst."

 

"Oh my Steven, let us dance the waltz of life between a gem and her vessel of doom to her physical form of sorts!"

 

"Yes, amore mio, let us unite in the passion of a thousand red stars in the galaxy's swan song."

 

Amethyst and Steven return to their macarena of kisses, Steven licking the supple nigger lips of the gem with much pleasure and determination. Amethyst then licking upward in his face, intruding in his left nostril.

 

"Oh Amethyst, your wringling member of salivatory palatations feel so right in my nares!" moans the Steven as his virginity ends at last.

 

Amethyst nods and licks with much pleasure, stripping the nares of it's putrid, chartreuse snot of bacteria and fungi. It goes unwell in her umami taste buds, however, so she vomits and barfs up gruesome stomachal contents: foie gras, potato chips, gannet bones, mudpuppies and aborted fetuses. Steven devours this vulture supper with much pleasure, but the stomach acids burn away his olfactory nerves, so he can't smell anymore. The taste of the barfed up cocktail of moltovian inanity makes him very horny, so he grabs Amethyst's boobs. Unfortunately, the ultraviolet light of her gem makes his fingers cancerous, tumours consuming the youthful flesh of the digits.

 

"AAAAAAHHHHH AMETHYST YOUR RADIANCE OF DEVIL SUNS IS CONSUMING MY PREPUBESCENT FLESH OF INOCCENCE!!!!"

 

"Don't worries, my wonderous juice of the milk boobies will clench the afflicted flesh in sphincterful ways!"

 

Steven nods, and he rips away the shirt and the bra underneath. The ample breasts of the Amethyst are the biggest among her kind, an accomplishment that only her bottomless hedonism and boarish feeding habits managed to conquer. Pearl is very jealous of Amethyst's breasts, as is Garnet and was Rose, so they plotted for years to slaughter the mammaries with progressively more inane food poisoning and "accidental" friendly fire. But the tits do not give up, they regenerate upon each thrust of the devil ambitions of the pitiful flat breasted girls. Unfortunately, each regeneration builds upon the ruptured tissue, so Amethyst's tatas are now filled with tumours and fetid absesses, folds upon folds of carcinomas, black necrosis tissue and vicious teratomas of teeth, gums, eyes and penises. The breasts ooze tremendous amounts of a putrid gorgonzola milk, mixed with decaying, yellowish and green pus, rotten gangrene fluids, blood and semen from the penis teratomas.

 

Steven is much aroused by the cancerous molds of flesh before him, so he sucks on the putrid, decaying nipples, licking and drinking the ghoulish mixture of woolly rhino biles and elephant bird arses. Amethyst moans in much pleasure as her titties are emptied of the vile contents of misconduit and infamy.

 

"Oh Steven, your penetrations of the supple tongue on the insides of my teratomaful flesh are anathema to the devil kami that reside in the corruptions of lobular ambitions!"

 

Steven nods in much apreciation, keeping consuming the purifying miasma of the putrid mammaries. Unfortunately, the necrotic, decaying fluids of fungi attributes have intentions for the digestive tract that are very badly shaped and evil. The rotten cheesecake bukake corrupts the Steven flesh, obliterating his stomachal linings and melting his intestines with unsavoury desires. The liver is the most corrupted organ, producing much pus in the bile that creates habitats for several species of demonic protozoa. This devilful eukaryotic flora devours the helpful and benign bacteria of good intentions and honest worker smiles. This is the last straw for the slaughtered intestinal tract, the small intestine now fully broken down into a bloody pulp. The fetid compost of the evil milk, pus, rotten fluids, blood, bile, digested living tissues and countless microbe worshippers of Ahriman flows down into the large intestine like the Tohoku Tsunami upon pitiful japanese children and elderly men. 

The noble organ of the chinese element of Metal tries his best to secure the evil shit cataracts of hatred and calamity, tries to redirect as much water to Steven's blood stream and stall the demon swamp river of putridity and inconsideration.

 

"No.... you will not fuck up the wonderous son of the Rose in his moment of passion and lust in Heaven so made!" cries desesperately the large intestine as he cramps itself.

 

"HAW HAW HAW thou shalt not stall mine devil intentions of shitty arseholes and virulent ruthlessness!" says the devil gorgonzola diarrhea of badly shaped ambitions.

 

Meanwhile, Steven licks down the supple Amethyst belly of carcinoma folds and large, dog-poop like warts. He sucks on the warts with much pleasure and divination, eliciting felicity the moans of the satisfied gem.

 

"Oh Steven, don't teases me, suck my pussy now!" says impatiently the purple Pandora.

 

"Okay my lover of feast and famine, I shall pleasure you more overtly!"

 

He then rips off the panties, brown and fetid due to uncleansed menstrual blood stains and shit. He finds an utterly unwashed pussy of codfish scent and oysters growing all over the labia majorae, while ticks cover the entirty of the clitoris. He licks the tainted pus-filled flesh and devours the parasites with much delight, eliciting the moans of Amethyst the pleasured. Unfortunately, this only does more the worst, sending parasitical allies to his slaughtered digestive tract.

 

"HAW, thou is numberless against mine mens of arms so arthropodical!"

 

"Yessss, open the passssssssage...." says the devil ticks and oysters.

 

"Ha, you only shit yourselves more! Now I have more things to block you, evil torrent of hatred and darkness!"

 

"Fuck, thou are right! Mine mans, stand behind myself, for I have to think of a new plans!" says unfelicity the demon diarrhea.

 

Meanwhile, Amethyst decides it is time to prepare the penis. She dislodges Steven off her, almost ruining the intestine's wonderous defense. The jeans of the little boy are hastily removed and thrown away, exposing his pinky panties of ukelele design.

 

"Lol, you haves the most unmanly underwear this side of the Meridian!" cackles happily the whore.

 

Steven is very ashamed of the satanic insults of the harlot Amethyst. He tried so hard to find panties that are apropriated to his style of existence, and now they are laughed at by the loved one of emptied breasts. Amethyst notices this distress and licks the still covered penis, making Steven happy again. Unfortunately, this cycle of depression and relaxation wears down the defenses of the magnificent intestine, and loads of evil cultist protozoa and ticks make their way into the blood stream. They are now free to wreck havoc and chaos in the young boy's body, slowly but surely contaminating and corrupting the organs within his torso, preparing them for the great finale.

 

Meanwhile, Amethyst rips off the Steven panties, exposing his short but thick cock of cigar shape. The head is much appealing in it's ice cream remindation, so the Amethyst licks and sucks the cock with much pleasure. Steven has been very horny the entire time, oozing copious amounts of watery precum, so it does not take long for the orgasmic contractions to begin.

 

"Uh uh, you're going to cum in my pussy, Steven boy!"

 

And so Amethyst rises and sits her vagina on the Steven phallus, going up and down like a botfly contominated cow. This is the golden opportunity the devil contagions have been waiting for! A Steven is too distracted by the fuckery, the ticks and protozoa and putrid fluids do quick work with the lungs, bladder, testicles, heart, stomach and liver, pancreas, most of the torso musculature and fatty tissue and even most of the large intestine. Without noticing, Steven's body has largely become a sack of putrid, bloody digested tissues assimilated into diarrhea. Steven's torso is basically a sack of fecal waste, some of it lactated by the man titties, but most awaiting into focal locations.

 

"Oh Steven, your rod of delights is most pleasurable in it's rhadamantian hardness of ages!"

 

Both lovers can't hold it much longer, and Steven grabs the bouncing Amethyst woman and kisses her passionately, one last time.

 

Then Steven ejaculates, and everything goes to hell. His anus and penis empty the gallons upon gallons of fetid dung liquid that are his torso, two distinct torrents of pitchy black diarrhea of gastroenteritic wolverine ass stench, one covering the fancy restaurant chair and the other filling the Amethyst pussy in one horrendous bullet-speed blast, quickly assimilating her tissues and converting them into more and more diarrhea. Neither party has even stopped moaning in orgasm, when Steven's torso has been completly emptied, leaving just skin on a ribcage and a spinal cord, an anorexic visage that aroused Amethyst even more. Unfortunately for her, most of her torso tissues had already become diarrhea when she noticed that, and it kept going upwards and consuming her internal organs, the internal tissues not even fully broken down and yet already sliding off, out of her vagina and anus, the dirrhea not fully pooling inside of her, but still clibing upwards thanks to her circulatory system.

 

"Nooooo..... my love...." says Steven weakly, before he falls down the chair into the puddle of shit on the ground, his brain shutting down due to the lack of blood and oxygen, as well as sheer disgust and snobbery.

 

Amethyst cries in pain and grief as her lover is dead and so is most of her internal organs. The diarrhea infestation has reached it's craddle, the ample corrupted breasts, and pools in them, quickly turning them into sacks of shit that lactate diarrhea. The teratomas growl furiously, before silence falls upon them.

 

***

 

The police arrive to find the two lovers' corpses, now skeletons lying upon an ocean of excrement. The two gems still remain, albeit now brown due to the corruption. Pearl and Garnet arive to the scene of the crime.

 

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" asks Pearl samuraily.

 

"Well, these too fuckwads appear to have been digested alive by their own poo" says commissionar Gordon, spitting putrid globs of despise at her face.

 

The Pearl doesn't like it very much, and cuts the Gotham investigator's limbs and throws him into the shit pile, which makes no delay of consuming him and turning him into shit.

 

"Well fuck, this really worked better than expected!" says Pearl scaredaly.

 

Garnet and Pearl had contaminated Amethyst's milk in their last attempt to kill their envy object of fetid dementia, and as it seems that plan got over far too well. The flat breast duplicious gems of despise wanted to rejoice in their murder, but fear and guilt over killing their beloved Steven brought tears to their eyes and lamentation to their titties.

 

"I can't take it anymore!" cries the Pearl, "Steven my love, I'm coming with you!"

 

Then she jumps on the excrement pile, killing herself as her flesh melts and bubbles and turns into diarrhea. The Garnet is much displease, she does not like the sentimentality, but grief fills her empty heart of pus, and she too throws herself at the lake of shit. With a last few cries of agony, her skeleton is too rendered clean, and thus the gems are no more.

 

Steven's dad, who is responsible in the eyes of the law and much dear to the deceased little boy of ukelele dreams, says a last few goodbyes as he buries the gems into their sacred grave.

 

The toilet.


End file.
